


feasting

by mido



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc-V Rarepair Week, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: Shun learns about herb gardening, and gets more than he bargained for inviting Yuri to teach him.





	feasting

**Author's Note:**

> i thought today was day 2 so i wrote this only to learn it's day 3 today..................oh well. always a good time for paradiseship
> 
> day 2: summer for arc v rarepair week

It’s too hot out.

Yuri knows he should be grateful, because in this weather he can at least tend to his balcony garden, but the sweat on the back of his neck and snaking down his spine begs him to reconsider. He ignores it, but when he retreats back inside later, he turns the fan up a setting. He’d turn down the AC, too, but his measly college budget could only stretch so far.

He’s debating an ice bath when the doorbell rings, sounding throughout the apartment like a fire alarm. Yuri sighs, stands, stretches his arms above his head and wonders who’d brave the heat to come visit  _ him _ of all people. He doesn’t even consider that it could be someone other than Yuya or Serena (the latter definitely there to badger him about something or the other) until he opens the door, still wearing the ratty 80’s band tee and basketball shorts that he woke up in. It was too hot to put on anything heavier.

Standing in his doorway (Yuri curses himself for not using his peephole) is none other than Shun Kurosaki, or as Yuri’s friends know him, “the cute guy from Psych 101”-- Yuri only knew his name because of the professor insisting upon taking attendance at the beginning of each lecture. He stares at Yuri, and Yuri stares at him, wondering what sick twist of fate brought this person in particular to his door while he was dressed like this. Shun’s eyes go from Yuri’s face all the way down to his feet, then back up, and for a second, he looks like he might  _ laugh _ . Yuri thinks he might die.

Thankfully, he doesn’t, and Shun doesn’t laugh. After standing in silence for a solid moment or two, he pipes up. “Uh.” Shun says, face turning just the slightest, slightest shade of pink. “Yu-Yuto said you know plants?” 

Yuri finally regains his composure then, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the guy before him, dressed much better than he is. “Yes?” He says, trying to coax what Shun’s actually trying to say out of him. Luckily Yuri regaining some measure of confidence enables him to as well, and he clears his throat. “Can you help me with my garden.” He says quickly, the dust of pink to his cheeks gone. Yuri finds himself mourning that it disappeared so fast.

He invites Shun inside to sit on his couch for a moment while he changes into a light purple polo and cargo shorts, then they embark over to Shun’s apartment, which is, surprisingly, only a couple floors above Yuri’s.  _ It must be fate, _ Yuri thinks sarcastically, but he can’t deny that some part of him is just a tiny bit excited.

Shun rooms with Yuto, but it seems that the latter is out at the moment, because when Shun unlocks the door there’s no one on the other side. Yuri wonders why he’d be out at this hour when the sun is at its brightest, but. He’s not here to play detective-- he’s here to tend to this beautiful fool’s plants. And beautiful he is, especially when he leads Yuri out to the balcony, and  _ yes, _ Yuri might be a little bit jealous that theirs is roomier than his own, but that’s not the point! 

Inside a large, rectangular planter is what looks to be a little herb garden, from the looks of the plants thriving in it. Without thinking, he reaches to pluck off the beginnings of flowers on the shiso, figuring that if he grows herbs then Shun must know how to cook, right? Shun looks on with horror as he picks off every flower bud he sees, and Yuri only notices out of the corner of his eye once he’s almost done. “What?” He asks, wondering if he’s done something wrong. Shun opens and closes his mouth, then opens it again to speak. “You’re messing with the plant?” He says finally, his voice going up at the end as if it’s a question. He looks like he’s seen a ghost, and Yuri can’t help but snort. “Shun, dearest, you do know that if you want more leaves, you have to keep it from bolting, right?”

Shun looks at him blankly. “What?” 

At that Yuri has to muffle a giggle into his palm, already enamored with how much of an  _ amateur _ Shun’s turning out to be. “Shiso is special, because you can eat the buds, but with most herbs,” he points to the stems that have grown upwards without any leaves on them, “this means that it’s ‘bolting’, or trying to be pollinated and seed. You don’t want it to do that, you want it to keep producing leaves. So you pick or cut off the buds.” Yuri presents Shun with his handful of such. “Personally I like to mix coarsely-ground buds with sugar and use that on desserts and things.”

The other marvels at the buds now in his palm, and he picks one out with his other hand and moves to eat it, looking to Yuri for confirmation before he does so. He nods, gesturing for Shun to take a bite, and the latter is surprised at the flavor when he cracks the seed inside open with his teeth. “It’s like… anise-y basil.” He says aloud, before popping another in his mouth just to confirm. “Kind of minty?” 

He holds one out for Yuri to try. “You can probably describe it better than I can.” Shun says, already looking at Yuri with just a bit of admiration in his eyes. Yuri doesn’t really think when instead of plucking it up and popping it in his mouth, he leans forward with his lips brushing Shun’s fingertips, his tongue darting out for just a moment to grab the flower bud and his teeth just barely scraping gently against calloused skin. He bites down and considers the taste of it for a moment, and an idea pops into his head. “Cinnamon-y, right?” He looks at Shun with a satisfied expression, only now noticing how the other has gone from looking admiring to utterly, totally embarrassed, his cheeks rapidly growing redder than a shiso leaf. It’s that moment that Yuri registers what he’s just done, and his own face turns the same color to match. 

Once they get over their mutual fluster and finish up with Yuri’s gardening lesson, Shun has finally figured out a way to get Yuri back. “See you in class?” The latter says, turning to formally say goodbye in the other’s doorway. Shun nods and bites his lip, but before Yuri can turn around to walk away, Shun’s hand grips his shoulder, and without giving himself any time to regret this choice, he touches his lips carefully to Yuri’s. It’s a chaste kiss, no tongue or anything like that, and Shun wonders for a moment if this is really enough to one-up the other. When he pulls back before Yuri can even process his thoughts and the reality of the situation enough to reciprocate, however, Yuri’s eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open, his entire face and ears going beet red. Shun musters up all his willpower to smile innocently at him. “See you later, Yuri.” He says smoothly, before shutting the door in the other’s face. He hopes to whatever higher power that Yuri doesn’t hear him collapse against the door with his hands over his face as he lets out all the tight feelings that had been building in his chest since he saw Yuri in his houseclothes earlier in the form of a quiet yet high pitched sound, completely uncharacteristic of him.

Once safely back in his apartment, Yuri immediately runs to the couch and grabs a pillow, cradling it close for dear life.  _ Oh my god, _ he thinks, unable to form any other coherent thoughts.  _ Oh my god! _

Outside, his hibiscus sways in the hot summer wind to his heartbeat.


End file.
